Psychics and Kinetics
by ali-chan
Summary: a couple of new students come to Bayville high, bet you can't guess who ^_~ there will be some romance in future chapters, this is based during season 1.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own nothing, save for my computer and my imagination and a most of my clothes...__  
  
_**Psychics and Kinetics**_  
_**chapter 1**_  
  
_\\_11:45, Ugh, half an hour to go. I'm starving! _\\Thought Kurt, whilst trying to stop himself falling asleep with the drone of Mr Priestman's voice. He was currently studying Frankenstien in English, and it was *_sooo* BORING_. Kitty was absent, so he was sitting by himself, which made matters worse. Or at least it was, until a knock came on the classroom door.   
come in! shouted Mr. Priestman, it was the school secretary who entered with a note. They exchanged a few whispers and he nodded his head. the secretary left and re-entered with a young girl following close behind. she was dressed in a long, grey, duffle coat and had her hood up, causing her features to be obscured. class, I would like you all to meet our new student. she arrived from Hertfordshire, England two days ago. Please say hello to... he looked down at the piece of paper that was still in his hand, Elizabeth Braddock she lowered her hood to reveal a beautifully symmetrical face with large dark eyes, but her most striking feature was her thick, waist length purple hair.  
please, just call me Betsy she smiled, Kurt sat there in awe of her.   
If you would like to take the seat up by Kurt, in the back, Betsy. she walked up to the back of the room and the lesson resumed. Kurt sat there watching the clock, \\_10 seconds, 9..8..7..6..5..4..3...2...1 _\\**_BRRIIIIING!_** The lunch time bell rang and whilst Betsy was gathering her things Kurt decided it was time to introduce himself.  
Uh.. hi! My name's Kurt, Kurt Wagner. nice to meet you he said nervously. she lifted her head and smiled as she extended her hand.  
Betsy Braddock. Kurt was hesitant about shaking her hand. After all, His holographic facade doesn't simulate skin texture. So, you're Kurt, Prof. Xavier has told me about you. she said, grabbing his hand. your secret's safe with me she smiled again.  
ah.. are you moving into the institute? He asked, slightly shaken by the fact that she had touched his hand.  
yep, moved in this morning. So, are we going to eat or what? she replied walking to the door.   
Ja, let's go meet ze others!  
  
The canteen at Bayville high was packed, as always, but the X-men had managed to get their lunches and a decent table. Rogue and Jean were discussing their History assignment, Scott was trying to solve some simultaneous equations that were due in after lunch, and Evan was off getting his fifth carton of milk when Kurt and Betsy entered. Jean was first to notice them when she felt the vibes of betsy's unfamiliar thought patterns.  
she said, dropping the spoon in her hand. Scott looked up to see what had caught her attention,  
he echoed as he saw the two walking towards them. They reached the table at the same time as Evan.   
Hi, I'm Evan Daniels. he said extending his hand, she received the gesture gladly.  
Betsy Braddock. so, you're Spyke she said. she looked around at the others, "hmm... ruby quartz glasses, you must be Cyclops... and you must be Rogue, and you have to be Jean Grey. Nice to meet you! she smiled (again... *A.N. Perky ain't she ? ^_^;*). They all turned and glared at Kurt.  
vhat? I told her nothing! He said in protest.  
yeah Kurt and monkeys are gonna come flying outta my butt, retorted Rogue. Betsy giggled. what are you laughing at? do you think Ah'm funny? Betsy nodded, funny like how? funny like a clown? Do Ah amuse you? Am Ah here to freakin' amuse you?   
Rogue stop scolded Jean.  
No, It's all right. Betsy said, The Prof. said she was quite fiery, it was to be expected. I'm sorry if I insulted you Rogue. the purple haired girl said apologetically  
That's all right, Ah'm just a bit pissed about this history assignment.   
there was a long and awkward silence, so Evan decided to break the ice.  
so, you know the Prof?  
yeah, I've just moved into the institute  
that explains a lot said Jean.  
see, I told you I told her nothing! Kurt said to Rogue, pointing a finger at her accusingly.  
argh! go blow your horn elsewhere little boy blue! she replied crossing her arms and sticking out her tongue. Betsy laughed again, and the others soon joined in, including Rogue.  
  
From across the canteen the Brotherhood were observing the X-geeks', as they were so lovingly called by The Brotherhood.  
Who's the new chick, yo? asked Toad. Lance looked at him.  
how the hell am I supposed to know? Am I psychic? Do I look like Jean Grey over there? He snapped. Toad appeared to think about this.  
I'm gonna say no.  
well of course not, looser! and with that Lance kicked him off of his chair. hey, pietro, scoot over there and try and get some info.   
sure thing Pietro ran off in the direction of the X-men at a speed which enabled him to become barely visible leaving people slightly confused by the freak gust of wind. As quickly as he left, he returned to his friends. Her name's Betsy, she's moving in at the Xavier place. he reported.  
cursed Lance, that's another that they got to before us.  
they must've used Cerebro to find her. she's from England Pietro added. Lance gave him a look as if to say, shut up or the world _will _open up and swallow you.  
I like English accents contributed Blob. they're so quaint and funny Lance then tuned the look onto Blob, making him look at his shoes (or what he could see of them) sheepishly. At that moment a voice crackled over the PA system, it was Miss Darkholm.  
Could Pietro Maximoff, Lance Alvers, Todd Tolensky and Fred Dukes please report to my office immediately.  
Well, there goes our lunch hour... Toad observed, rather unhappily. And with that they went to recieve details of their next mission from Mystique.  
  
**to be continued...  
**  
_i'm not too sure about this so if any one would like to comment that would be great. i'll continue if i get 7 reviews. ja ne! =^_^=_  
  



End file.
